Crossing Paths
by Monk092099
Summary: A Modern Fanfic where Hiccup is a nobody in Berk Academy High School and Astrid is the most popular girl in school, but one day Gobber their welding teacher pair them up to make old Viking gear. Will Astrid know that Hiccup likes her and like him back, or move on with her life. Read to find out. (Oh BTW I'm using everyone's real names in the fanfic). Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** _ **1**_

 _ **(This school is a block scedhul so they have four classes except for Monday)**_

 _ **Hiccup POV**_

"Hiccup!" Stoick yells from down stairs "Hurry up and get dressed before you're late!" I groaned "Don't make come up there!" I got out of my bed, took a shower, got dressed and went to get my keys got on my bike and started driving to school.

I parked my bike in the usual spot got off and headed to the front doors trying to avoid Snotlout as usual, but as always he seems to get in my face "What's up Useless" he said laughing.

I look down and tried to around him "Hey I'm talking to you!" he pushed me over and I hit the ground hard. "Let me make myself clear Useless, everyday you will come to this same spot so I can enjoy making fun of you, and if you don't do that I'll make your life more miserable than it is!" Snotlout pointing his finger down at him.

The school bell rang and Snotlout grab his bag and drop all his papers and books "It's a shame that you'll be late again" Snotlout said laughing his ass off.

 _ **Astrid POV**_

First period started and as teacher called out names some kid comes running in interrupted role call "Haddock why are you late" Professor Mildew asked "I slept a little late and forgot what time it was" the boy said. "Well I don't care just sit in your seat and shut your trap"

 _ **30 minutes Later**_

"RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!"

The bell ranged and Meldew was annoyed "Okay remember there is a test coming up next week"

Most of my day was just fine, and now it's lunch time "Hey Astrid out of all the boys who would you date?" Ruffnut asked. I rolled my eyes "Well we all know I'm not going to date Snotlout" I said laughing "I don't know maybe Eret" I guess.

"Yo what's up babe" Snotlout said as he came and sat down next to me, or at least tried to "If you want to live to the point where you have kids, it's best if sit on the other side of the table and not next to me" I said giving him death glare. "Okay,okay have it your way" Snotlout said as he back off.

"So how was science, math, and ecology class?" Ruffnut asked. "Same as usual now it's time for the last class of the Day" I said.

"Well time to get to class" Tuffnut said "Uh what's the next class again?"

"Welding class where we can make anything we want, duh" Ruffnut said as she shuffed him to get to next "Uh we all do" said Fishlegs coming from behind.

When we all got to class I saw that boy sitting in the very back of the room, " _but though I didn't really knew so why did I care"_ I thought to myself.

"Okay class to some that are new in this class my name is Gobber, and today and the following week we're going to make some old Viking weapons, but it has to small that you can carry it around so don't build a captipult, and also I'm pairing you randomly _"Oh please not Snotlout"_ I thought to myself.

Eret, and Dagur.

Tuffnut, Snotlout. I lean back into my chair and thank the gods.

Ruffnut, Fishlegs.

And last but not least Astrid, and Hiccp.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm sorry for not putting Chapter 1 earlier I was busy with school work and my other stories and I had my and my twin brother birth day a few days ago, and I know the chapter is short, and I hope will be longer, so without ferver to do let's get on with the story.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Hiccup POV**_

My heart stop when he said that I, the loser lonely outcast in school is paired up with the most popular girl in school who is good at everything. "Okay no more sitting around let's get moving and get to work on some metal" Gobber said.

I got nervous and went to my usual spot where I practice all my skills, I turned to grab one of my tools, but instead I accidentally ran into Astrid "Aah, watch where you're going!" Astrid said furiously and shoved me aside. "Are.. are you sure you know what you're doing?" I said stuttering like a moron.

"I know what I'm doing, now get out of my way!" Astrid said as I back off and went to the other side of the class into the little room that Gobber gave me and started to work on the project that Gobber gave us.

 _ **Astrid POV**_

"Gee Astrid your doing a good job on that molten steel, how about me next" Snotlout said doing his worse flirt. "That could be arranged" I said as I grab the molten steel with pair of tongs and headed towards him.

"Woah! Astrid I was just kidding" Snotlout said running like a little baby, "That what I thought" I said smiling to myself.

"Hey Astrid where is your partner you two are supposed to work together" Gobber said "I don't know he went that way" I said as I pointed to the direction he went off to.

As Gobber left I went back on thinking what I make.

 _ **Viewer's POV**_

"Hiccup you two are suppose to work together, not on the opposite sides of the room" Hiccup groaned "Well she told me to get out of her way so that is what I'm basically doing" he said as he started drawing a blueprint of a Viking shield. "Ah, so you're making a shield" Gobber paused for a moment "Snotlout kept on bragging about making a sword, while Eret is bragging about making a trap, and Dagur is making some sort of spear".

Hiccup hears Gobber talking about something that trailed off to one of his back stories until the bell ring and everyone went home, but Gobber told Hiccup to stay for awhile. "Hiccup you're not being your self today, what's the matter".

"It's funny that you have to pair me with my long time crush that I think it's good idea being on the other side of the room".

"Why?" Gobber asked as he gave Hiccup a questionable look "Because I'm a loser and unpopular, while she is popular and not a loser, and she probably has a boyfriend already" Hiccup said looking down.

"Well at least your not a loser in this class, you build your dog a new leg for him to walk again" Gobber said as took a picture off the wall that had Hiccup and Toothless with his new metal leg all happy.

"Well you better head on home, I know how your father gets when your late" Gobber said while putting some tools away.

Hiccup went home as Gobber said and he was right, Dad was a bit crabby when I got home "Where were you son it's late?" Stoick said getting irratated. "I was talking to Gobber, and the talk went kind of long" Hiccup said.

"Next time be home sooner son" Stoick said as he put his hand on his face "Well I'm going to my room cause I've got some to do" Hiccup said with a big fake yawned.

"Okay see you tomorrow then" Stoick said as he headed off to bed. Hiccup went up to his room and got a surprise from Toothless by getting pumbled and lick "Agh Toothless hi, yeah yeah I missed you too, bud".

 _ **Astrid's POV**_

I came home late cause Snotlout wanted all of us to a Eret's bachelor party so we did and just like every boy there they tried to flirt with me, but I gaved them all the dead glare.

"So why is my baby girl late than usual?" Arvid asked, I sighed "Well Snotlout wanted to go to a bachelor party and he dragged me along with him" I said and my Dad gave me a look "Okay I believe you" he said as he was about to head for bed.

"Now off to bed, and I know that you don't have school but you have a game tommorow, so you need your rest okay" he said as he open his bed room door "Goodnight Dad!" I said as I went up stairs and heard Dad said goodnight as well.

 _ **I hope this chapter was good for you guys and I might add some other Httyd characters in it.**_


End file.
